Hawkmon
Hawkmon is a Digimon creature from the Japanese Digimon media franchise that comprises anime, manga, toys, video games, trading card games and other media. "Hawkmon" is the name that all members of this particular Digimon species share. There are several different Hawkmon that appear in various Digimon anime and manga series. The most well-known appearance of Hawkmon is in the Digimon Adventure 02 anime as the partner of Yolei Inoue. This Hawkmon has a quite pretentious accent in the English dub, while in the Japanese version he speaks with a deep, serious voice. In Episode 12 of Digimon Adventure 02, in the English version, Hawkmon and Biyomon state in unison that they are female, though almost all other evidence suggests that Hawkmon is a male. The Hawkmon of Digimon Adventure 02 also appears in all the Digimon Adventure 02 related movies. AppearanceEdit Hawkmon is a small bird-like Digimon with red feathers and large yellow feet. Her wings each have three digits,and she can use them like fingers. She has clear blue eyes, and wears a belt around her forehead. On the back of her head, secured by the belt, is a feather given to her by Garudamon. DescriptionEdit Hawkmon is a polite and very formal Digimon; in the Japanese original, this makes her come off like a samurai, while in the dub she seems more like a British gentleman. His level-headed, polite personality helps balance out the more energetic and abrasive nature of her partner, Yolei. Hawkmon, along with Veemon and Armadillomon, are the three Digimon of ancient times who were sealed away by the Harmonious One, Azulongmon, to be awakened again in a time of crisis. Hawkmon is freed when Yolei Inoue lifts the Digi-Egg of Love. Later, Hawkmon gains the ability to assume a second Armor form—Shurimon, from the Digi-Egg of Sincerity. After the defeat of the Digimon Emperor, Hawkmon's natural champion form is unlocked, as well as the ability to DNA Digivolve with Gatomon. Hawkmon is recruitable in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer by saving Yolei and can be used in whatever chapter Yolei participates in Digimon Tamers: Digimon Medley.In the game Digimon Park 2,Hawkmon is a polite,formal,energetic,smart,cheerful and playful Digimon who is a playable character available from the start.Like her friends except Gomamon,Hawkmon hates racing Kari kamiya.She just wants to relax in the warm sun,eat sushi and other Chinese food,read history books with multiple languages,explore the Digital world and play with her friends on warm sunny days. Attacks *'Feather Strike' (Feather Slash[3]): Throws her head-feather like a boomerang. In the English Dub of episode 5 of Digimon Adventure 02, Old Reliable, this attack is called Beak Buzz Saw. In Episode 15, Big Trouble in Little Edo, it is called Hawk Beam. Other formsEdit The name "Hawkmon" refers to only the rookie form of this digimon. Throughout the series, Hawkmon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of other forms (each with a different name). The rookie form, however, is her most common and preferred form. In Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer, Hawkmon's Mega form is Valkyrimon. In the CD drama Armor Evolution to the Unknown, Hawkmon can digivolve to Rinkmon with the aid of the Digi-Egg of Friendship. Rinkmon attempts to attackPukumon but is unable to defeat it. Notes and ReferencesEdit #↑ 1.0 1.1 Video Game: Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer #↑ CD Drama: Armor Evolution to the Unknown #↑ This technique is named "Feather Flash" in Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer. #↑ "The Digi-Team Complete". Digimon Adventure 02. Fox Kids. 08/19/2000. #↑ "Spirit Needle". Digimon Adventure 02. Fox Kids. 12/09/2000. Category:Digimon Category:Characters